<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любвь Луффи by EvilCatW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734025">Любвь Луффи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW'>EvilCatW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Луффи, по совету Макино, делает кое-что, чем совершенно обескураживает своих братьев и Дадан.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любвь Луффи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010628">For the Love of Luffy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_Kailani/pseuds/Beyond_Kailani">Beyond_Kailani</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Луффи вёл себя странно с последнего визита Макино. Они о чём-то разговаривали наедине и Луффи не хочет говорить о чём. И Сабо совсем не понимал, что собой представляют те мимолётные взгляды, которые младший брат то и дело бросал на него и Эйса. Или почему он вдруг начал пытаться подкрасться к Эйсу, в то время, как тот был отвлечён — при этом Луффи лихорадочно жестикулировал Сабо, чтобы тот молчал. К сожалению, его чрезмерные жесты чаще всего привлекали внимание Эйса, но как только брат поворачивался к нему, Луффи быстро отскакивал. Эйс и Сабо только смотрели ему вслед, совершенно сбитые с толку.</p><p>Сначала Сабо думал, что Луффи практикуется в тех приёмах, которым его пытался научить Эйс, или, возможно, даже пытается продемонстрировать какую-то свою — но, вероятно, какую-то совершенно нелепую — атаку, которую придумал. Когда Сабо заговорил о новых причудах Луффи с Эйсом, тот предложил просто спросить Луффи. Они оба знали, что Луффи не смог бы солгать, даже для того чтобы спасти свою жизнь: было очень легко сказать, был ли он честен с ними.</p><p>Сабо признал, что это была хорошая идея, но ему было любопытно посмотреть, что Луффи будет делать дальше, поэтому он воздержался от расспросов. Учитывая, что это был Луффи, это должно было быть забавно, во что бы это в процессе не вылилось.</p><p>Сабо тихо и раздраженно вздохнул, когда Луффи бочком подобрался к Эйсу, как ему кажется, в сотый раз. Он мягко улыбнулся, увидев выражение абсолютной сосредоточенности на лице Луффи, когда тот придвинулся ещё ближе к своему брату. Эйс раздражённо фыркнул, но остался совершенно неподвижным, когда Сабо поймал его взгляд. Сегодня утром они оба решили, что непонятная игра Луффи и так уже слишком затянулась, поэтому решили, что когда их младший брат снова подкрадётся к Эйсу, то тот останется неподвижным и позволит ему закончить то, что бы Луффи не пытался сделать.</p><p>Когда Луффи был уже почти в футе от него и наконец оказался под пристальным взглядом Эйса, младший мальчик остановился, и его тёмные глаза внимательно изучали Эйса. Если бы Сабо не знал его лучше, он бы подумал, что Луффи ждет подходящего момента для прыжка.</p><p>— Луффи, — наконец прорычал Эйс, очевидно не в силах больше выносить этот молчаливый взгляд. — Это уже начинает меня раздражать. Да что, чёрт возьми, ты…</p><p>Луффи рванулся вперёд, прежде чем Эйс успел закончить своё предложение, и довольно небрежно поцеловал одну из веснушчатых щёк Эйса.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя! — радостно воскликнул он. Сабо почувствовал, как от удивления у него отвисла челюсть. Эйс, казалось, застыл от шока: он смотрел на Луффи, широко раскрыв глаза от изумления.</p><p>Луффи рассмеялся, прежде чем подскочить к Сабо и повторить свой жест.</p><p>— Сабо, я тоже тебя люблю! — добавил он, обхватив своими резиновыми руками шею блондина и крепко сжимая его в объятиях.</p><p>Сабо почувствовал, как по телу разливается тепло, и не смог сдержать широкой улыбки, которая расползлась по его лицу. Он знал, что выглядел до смешного глупо, но сейчас для него это не имело никакого значения. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то говорил, что любит его. В благодарность за действие брата, он быстро обнял брата в ответ.</p><p>— Я тоже люблю тебя, Луффи, — сказал он.</p><p>Луффи отстранился с заразительной улыбкой на лице.</p><p>— А Эйс? — спросил он.</p><p>Сабо кивнул.</p><p>— И Эйс, — подтвердил он.</p><p>Когда он посмотрел вниз на радостное выражение лица Луффи и то, как он выглядел почти торжествующим, Сабо понял, что Луффи, вероятно, намеренно выбрал первым Эйса. Луффи, вероятно, догадывался, что если он застигнет Сабо врасплох, то Эйс будет настороже, чтобы «напасть» на него, и Луффи бы никогда не добился успеха. Его план сработал как по волшебству, и Сабо молча пообещал, что сегодня вечером Луффи получит самые лучшие куски мяса за свою хитрость.</p><p>— Что это было, чёрт возьми?!</p><p>Сабо и Луффи повернулись к Эйсу, который уже пришёл в себя. Он обвиняюще указывал пальцем на их младшего брата — ярко-красный румянец окрасил его щёки.</p><p>— А? — растерянно спросил Луффи.</p><p>— Что это было? Зачем ты это сделал? — пробормотал Эйс. Сабо не мог не рассмеяться над смущением, которое лишь вызвало у него укоризненный взгляд.</p><p>— Потому что я люблю Эйса и Сабо! И ты должен целовать людей, которых любишь, — невозмутимо ответил Луффи.</p><p>— Кто, чёрт возьми, научил тебя этому? — спросил Эйс, настороженно смотря в сторону Сабо. Блондин пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что это не он. Хоть он и мог понять замешательство Эйса: никто из тех, с кем они общались, обычно не проявляли ни любви, ни привязанности<br/>
 — было гораздо больше шансов получить быстрый удар по голове, чем поцелуй в щёку.</p><p>Луффи наклонил голову набок.</p><p>— Макино. Она сказала, что очень важно говорить семье или дорогим людям, что ты их любишь, — объяснил он, прежде чем слегка нахмуриться. — Разве это не так?</p><p>— Да, — подтвердил Сабо, вмешавшись прежде, чем Эйс успел бы сказать что-то, о чём он, несомненно, позже пожалеет. Потому что Сабо точно знал, что Луффи был, вероятно, первым человеком, которого Эйс вспомнит, сказав, что они любят его, и Сабо не хотел, чтобы Эйс испортил этот счастливый момент резкими словами.</p><p>— Приятно слышать, что кто-то тебя любит. Верно, Эйс? — спросил Сабо, осторожно кивнув в сторону Луффи, который с надеждой смотрел на другого мальчика.</p><p>Эйс скрестил руки на груди, словно защищаясь, и отвёл взгляд от братьев.</p><p>— Да, — наконец пробормотал он, пиная пыльную землю. Улыбка Луффи в этот момент могла бы затмить солнце, и он бросился на Эйса, застигнув его врасплох сокрушительным объятием.</p><p>Сабо улыбнулся, когда Эйс едва успел поймать их младшего брата. Эйс, вероятно, никогда бы не сказал, что любит их в ответ, но ему и не нужно было этого делать. Сабо понял это по тому, как он смотрел на Луффи с нескрываемым счастьем. И он был уверен, что Луффи это знает.</p><p>Эйс вдруг злобно ухмыльнулся и, вырвав одну руку из хватки Луффи, указал на хижину бандитов.</p><p>— Знаешь, Луффи, Дадан всегда говорит, что мы её не ценим. Я думаю, что она бы тоже хотела проявления нежности, — предложил он.</p><p>— Точно! — чирикнул Луффи, и рванулся внутрь, прежде чем Сабо успел хотя бы попытаться поймать его.</p><p>Блондин повернулся к Эйсу, приподняв бровь.</p><p>— Это было немного жестоко с твоей стороны, Эйс. Ты же знаешь, что она его убьёт, — сказал он.</p><p>Эйс небрежно пожал плечами.</p><p>— Тогда он не должен был так удивлять меня.</p><p>— Ты ещё пожалеешь, что уговорил Луффи пойти туда, потому что знаешь, что будет дальше? Он пойдёт к дедушке, — сказал Сабо. Эйс побледнел, и его глаза расширились. Если бы кто-нибудь из них подошел к Гарпу и поцеловал его, он, вероятно, ответил бы ему взаимностью и со всей своей любовью. Если бы Гарп хоть на мгновение поверил, что они относятся к нему с такой нежностью, он подумал бы, что они заявляют о своей готовности вступить в морской дозор.</p><p>— Ты действительно думаешь, что он это сделает? — спросил Эйс, бросив нервный и полный сожаления взгляд на дверь хижины.</p><p>— Да. Это же Луффи, — фыркнул Сабо, не потрудившись указать на то, что Луффи сделает всё, что предложит Эйс. Он не особенно хотел заслужить удар от своего и без того взволнованного брата.</p><p>— ТЫ… ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ… ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?!</p><p>Эйс и Сабо подпрыгнули, несмотря на ожидание некоторого шума. Ни один из них не мог припомнить, чтобы Дадан когда-либо раньше так кричала. Даже после того, как она обнаружила, что Эйс украл её саке, она не кричала так громко.</p><p>— Босс, успокойтесь! Луффи всего лишь проявил привязанность!</p><p>— Привязанность? ЭТО СОПЛЯК, А СОПЛЯКИ НЕ ДОЛЖНЫ БЫТЬ БЛАГОДАРНЫМИ! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ОТСЮДА!</p><p>— Ого!</p><p>Эйс и Сабо смотрели на летящий к ним резиновый снаряд. Луффи подпрыгнул несколько раз, прежде чем, наконец, остановился у их ног, и его конечности переплелись.</p><p>Сабо оглянулся на хижину и увидел угрожающе стоящую в дверях Дадан — или, по крайней мере, она могла бы выглядеть угрожающей, если бы слёзы не текли по её лицу. Сабо рассмеялся. По крайней мере, теперь он точно знал, откуда у Эйса такие манеры. Только его брат и приёмная мать могли выглядеть одновременно сердитыми и взволнованными.</p><p>— И НЕ ВЗДУМАЙ СЮДА ВОЗВРАЩАТЬСЯ, ЧЁРТ ПОБЕРИ! — прокричала Дадан, и она с такой силой захлопнула дверь хижины, что всё вокруг затряслось.</p><p>Тишина окутала трёх братьев на несколько секунд, прежде чем Луффи наконец удалось распутать свои узловатые конечности.</p><p>— Эй, Эйс? Сабо?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Как вы думаете, мне тоже стоит сказать это дедушке?</p><p>— О, ради любви… Луффи!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>